High School Savior
by Samantha114
Summary: "High school was hell. Everything about it was absolutely unbearable…especially when you were me; Grell Sutcliffe." Who swoops in and saves Grell when his bullies give him a hard time? Just an AU one-shot about one of my favorite pairings, Grelliam! Enjoy! Please R&R!


**A/N: I can't get this pairing out of my mind! Here's another Grelliam story, but this one's AU. It may not be the best, but I was feeling romantic so this has some fluff. This also contains mild yaoi, but nothing explicit (at least not this time :D *cue evil laugh*) Enjoy!**

High school was hell. Everything about it was absolutely unbearable…especially when you were me; Grell Sutcliffe.

The teachers were awful. They didn't seem satisfied unless they were talking down to the students, and by students I mean mostly just me. The other students were just monsters too. They bullied me and harassed me to no end; just like right now.

"Well if it isn't the little faggot," said Marcus, a daily tormentor of mine, with his little army of baboons behind him. I swear I think they all share one brain…maybe make that half a brain.

"Shut-up, bastard," I snapped back, putting my books back in my locker.

"Well, well, well," He said, sauntering towards me acting like he owned the damn hallway, "looks like king of the queers has got a mouth on him. You should really shut it up unless you want me to shut it for you; but then again, you just might like it."

The thought repulsed me. "Don't make me gag," I said harshly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're after that William Spears kid aren't you?" He asked as if it were a crime.

The color drained from my face. I was practically in love with William Spears. He was president of our junior class. Since I'm the vice president, I know him well, but I never had the courage to tell him how I feel.

"Looks like I struck a chord. Not so high and mighty now are you? You actually act like he would want a piece of shit like you." He said with a sadistic grin. He raised his hand in a fist and was about to punch me. I tensed waiting for the harsh impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see William standing next to me with Marcus's fist in his hand, indicating that he'd stopped him in his tracks.

"William, what a surprise. We were just talking about you. Come to protect your _boyfriend_?" He asked William.

With his other hand, William pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The light reflected off the lenses, making it impossible to see his eyes. He looked…deadly.

"I know what you were saying. I can hear your sickening voice all the way down the hallway. I did come here to protect my boyfriend, as you so _intelligently_ put it; is that a _problem_?" he asked. His voice was dripping with coldness and harsh sarcasm. It sent shivers through me. He was genuinely scary. He was definitely not someone I would want to cross.

He looked dumbstruck. He lowered his fist, a frightened expression on his face. He tried to cover it up, but to no avail. I held back my laughter. "Whatever we don't have time for this. Let's just go." He said. He walked away quickly, his pack of idiots following suit.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that you know," I said sadly, looking up at William.

"I know I didn't, but I tend to protect the people I love," he said nonchalantly. I looked at him intently for a few moments and even though he put up a good front, his blasé appearance was shattered when I saw a light pink staining his cheeks.

Without another word, I yanked his tie down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. He stood there shocked for a moment, but eventually relaxed and kissed me back with equal affection. My tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he granted. Our tongues slid across each other gently until he had to pull away for breath.

"I do love you Grell, and I do want you as my boyfriend," he said nervously, "that is if you feel the same way," he quickly amended.

"Of course Will, I love you too," I said, a deep blush rising to my cheeks.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the day.

"Do you want to go with me to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure I'd like that a lot," He took my hand in his and we walked out of the school together.

Although high school was hell, having Will there made it a little bit more bearable.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
